


So Cute Even I’m Blushing

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coffee Shops, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Open Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: Ronald Knox still hasn’t gotten over the cute girl he met a few weeks back on a mission. He had made a promise, one he desperately wanted to keep.~Grell Sutcliffe cant help but notice how familiar the girl sounds when he describes her yet again.~Meyrin is just happy to get a day off.
Relationships: Mey-Rin/Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox/Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox/Grell Sutcliff/Mey-Rin, Ronald Knox/Mey-Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	So Cute Even I’m Blushing

“I’m telling you, she was as cute as they get! I didn’t even get her name Grell, not even a name! I guess I should be glad she wasn’t on the ship though, a girl like her wouldn’t put up much of a fight against those freaky doll things.” Ron’s voice was barely even processed by Grell, she just nodded in agreement to keep him happy. Truth be told, she had heard this story from him a handful of times already, word for word. 

“What did she even look like Ronnie? Not that I doubt your preferences...” The boy blushed at the statement, even if it was coming from his girlfriend of all people.

“I’m glad you asked! She had this adorable pinkish hair, kinda like yours now that I think about it, and it was split into pigtails as well. God...I wish I knew her name. All I know is that she’s a maid. Do you have any idea how many maids there are in London alone? Like, at least 20!” Grell was still focused more on her book that Ron but the small detail reminded her of something, well, someone. 

“Pink haired maid? Brown eyes and large glasses as well?” The poor boy almost jumped out of his own skin when she finally spoke up. 

“Yeah! Wait- do you know her? Please say yes! She’s just the type of girl you like after all.” He wasn’t wrong, he just didn’t know that the reason Grell had first taken note of Meyrin was for the fighting abilities Ron claimed she didn’t have. The woman could kill a man from a mile away, Grell respected that. 

Great had to pick her next words carefully. Give out too much information and Ron would probably miss their next reap together to find her. Give out too little and he’ll get suspicious. Finding the middle ground was key. “Yeah I think I do, her name’s Meyrin by the way. I could show you where she works after our reap if you’re that interested. 

God help Grell’s poor little heart, Ron’s face was just too excited to say no to. The manipulative Reaper knew exactly how to claw his way into her heart. “You would! Grell, please. I’m begging you. I’ll do your paperwork for a week.” 

“Oh you poor oblivious fool, I would’ve anyway but if you’re offering to do my work I guess I can’t deny.” A coy smirk slid into her lips at the idea; Ron’s eyes losing their lustre when he realised his mistake. 

Grell could feel the poor boy’s tension for the entire reap. Every time his scythe was slammed down just a little to forcefully she had to remember the free work she would get out of it. Still, the look on Ron’s face when she brought them to the Phantomhive Manor made it more than worth it. “Grell please don’t sacrifice me to a demon. I’m not in the mood to die again.” He truly was the cutest little dumbass she knew. 

“This is where your little mystery girl lives. If you aren’t interested anymore you-“ He cut her off with a loud inhale. 

“I am so sorry for doubting you, I love you. Please introduce us.” She smirked at the idea of introducing them. ‘Hi, I’m the butler of your master’s aunt that you attended the funeral of. Yes, the one who disappeared the night she died. Yeah, I’m a woman now. Here’s my boyfriend, he thinks your cute apparently you two have met. Jumped onto a ship? Yeah, that sounds like something he would do. Anyways, he wanted to meet you. Can we take you out?’ 

As if. 

Still, it was the polite thing to do. She could just fake it. Easy enough. 

They both walked up the path in silent anticipation, praying that ‘he’ wouldn’t open the door. 

But open the door he did when they knocked. Crimson eyes bore into her, ignoring Ron’s presence entirely. 

“Grell, I’m glad you are feeling polite enough to knock instead of peeping through the windows.” She ignores the look that Ronald gives her. Why is he surprised? Open relationship means open, especially if the curtains are also open, she reasons. 

“As much as you fascinate me, I’m here for someone else today. I hope you aren’t jealous; but, I’m looking for Meyrin. Don’t worry, this has nothing to do with our work, I promise you.” He rolls his eyes at the request, fully prepared to slam the door in her face like every other time. He would have, had Meyrin not chosen that second to poke her head around the corner with news that he was needed in the study. 

He could practically hear the mortal woman’s eyes widen at the sight of the pair. At which one specifically, he could only wish to know. Her voice trailed off when she realised where she recognised the young man from, more specifically why he had left such a lasting impression. “Are you the young man from the Campania?”

Ronald’s face lit up immediately at the fact that he had been recognised. “I...Yeah! Yeah, that was me. Meyrin right?” His response was awkward and stuttered, only saved by Grell’s quick thinking. 

“Yeah, that was him I’m afraid. Oh, how rude, we haven’t even introduced ourselves. My name is Grell Sutcliffe and this here is my...” She panicked to think of how to describe their relationship. The idea of introducing him as a ‘work partner with benefits’ didn’t seem right yet it was the only thing she could think of. 

“Boyfriend.” Grell’s panic seemed to rub off on him, causing him to think of the only word he could. A word that also happened to be the worst possible word to describe their relationship. “Yeah, I’m her boyfriend. The name’s Ronald Knox. We were wondering if you’d be free to come with us for the rest of the day. Granted, your employer would have to agree.” 

Sebastian’s head nods reluctantly. Not that he wasn’t secretly pleased with having one of the many headaches that ran around the manor whisked away for the day, he just wasn’t thrilled at leaving their personal sniper of the hands of two death gods. It was in the name, DEATH gods. 

Still, at his approval, Meyrin rushes into her room to change out of her servant's clothes and into something more fitting. She wouldn’t admit it but the two people outside the door were certainly attractive.   
___

She rejoins them outside a few minutes later, clad in a light brown dress tied with a bow and her hair laying in loose ringlets down to her shoulders. Her outfit is topped with a small hair-clip and string necklace, both of which Grell knows are hidden weapons of some sort. She finds that idea incredibly hot. 

The woman can almost hear poor Ronnie’s heartbeat out of his chest at the sight, and she certainly agrees with him. “Alright, what is it you two needed me for?” Once again, her voice rings out like an angel’s choir. Her existence itself is angelic. 

A date, Ron wants to say, weird as it may be. But, he contains himself. “Oh it’s nothing bad,” he starts the lie easily, “we’re just going around London and talking to some of the people we find.” Why? He doesn’t have an answer. It seems Grell does, though. 

“It’s for a book, dear. Don’t worry, it’s not an interview or anything, just a little chat between friends.” She adds smoothly. Ron would be scared how easily she can lie if it hadn’t been just so damn helpful most of the time. “How does a coffeeshop sound?” 

“Oh! Thank you,” she smiles up at the both of them. “It sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to give this a happy ending but still leave it up for interpretation. Who knows, if it goes well, I might add more! But for now I just hope you enjoyed ~<3


End file.
